


The Little Things Give You Away

by nubianamy



Series: The Donutverse [31]
Category: Glee
Genre: Donutverse, Gen, Multimedia, News Media, Not Really Character Death, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3649560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nubianamy/pseuds/nubianamy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two newspaper articles about death, both from Columbus in March 2013, both lying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Things Give You Away

**Author's Note:**

> Roderick's last name is Meeks. That's actually canon, but I think the only thing I've found to confirm it besides the Glee Wiki is Noah's twitter. 
> 
> I know this brings up more questions than answers. Just some pieces of evidence as things start to come to light.

 

From the Columbus _Daily News_ on Thursday, March 14, 2013:

Turkish ambassador killed in shooting, 1 other

Thursday, March 14, 2013

COLUMBUS - Joseph Meeks, the United States ambassador to Turkey, was shot and killed in an altercation late Wednesday evening at a Columbus restaurant, police said. 

Columbus officers were nearby to deal with shots fired at 9:15 p.m. at the Chop House, 314 Highland. Witnesses say the shots were followed by a chase through the front door of the restaurant. At least one handgun, later found by police, was fired and Joseph Meeks was shot and later died at Henry Ford Medical Center, Police Cpl. Anthony Rodriguez said. 

"The shooter attempted to flee, and an officer on location followed him with intent to capture," Rodriguez said. The shooter has not been identified.

Another man sustained injuries that were later determined to be fatal. He was identified as Dr. Kenneth Lynn, professor of economics at Ohio State University. He was initially considered a suspect, although police said there may be one additional suspect.

 

 

 

From the Columbus _Bulletin_ on Friday, March 15, 2013:

Lima student found dead in hotel room

by Warren Harvey

COLUMBUS - A local student of the University of Lima was found dead in a room at the Motel 6 on Thursday morning, Columbus police said.

Finn Christopher Hudson, 20, an education student, was alone in his hotel room. Investigators say initial investigations point to a drug overdose.

Police said they were called to the hotel about 11 a.m. after receiving a report of an unconscious person. 

Hudson is survived by his mother, Carole Hudson-Hummel, her husband Congressman Burt Hummel of the 5th district, and three stepsiblings. 


End file.
